Dark and Light: A One Shot
by BadWolf8588
Summary: ByaXRukia ONE SHOT set during the HM arc. Byakuya and Rukia's thoughts while Rukia is wounded after her battle with Arrancar #9. Bya-kun is slightly OC at the end.


Authors Note: Hello everyone!! This is my first Bleach story so please be kind to me! I definitely wrote it in English class when I was supposed to be doing…ya know…English. But this was so much better. :D Constructive criticism is always welcome. This story is about my favorite pairing in Bleach…no matter how crack it is. ByakuyaXRukia!!!! I don't want to hear anything about incest. They are not brother and sister by blood….so it's not a problem: Anyways….please please review. It's a one shot. So Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach….it belongs to Tite Kubo. However…I do wish he would loan Byakuya to me for a while. Kukuku.

**Light and Dark: A One shot **

Takes place during HM arc

----------------------------------------

Darkness was usually a time of peace for him. But in the darkness of the room where he felt Rukia's dying reiatsu, peace was the last emotion he felt. He should never have let her leave the Sereitei. He could not protect her if she was beyond his reach. He knew this when he let her and Renji leave. And yet Byakuya had gone against his better judgment. All because of Rukia and the last words she spoke to him.

-----------------------------------------

Darkness….that was all she saw, all she felt. She was floating and falling at the same time. What had happened? She could scarcely remember. All she knew was pain. A burning, tearing pain that ripped through her entire body and left her breathless. Rukia knew she was dying. She cracked an eyelid and tried to take a shuddery breath. The light pouring in from the hole she had blasted in the ceiling was blinding her. Yes, Rukia knew she was dying. With all the blood pouring from her midsection, how could she not be? Tears began to creep into the corner of her eyes. She was in so much pain, yet it wasn't just physical pain she felt. The more acute pain was coming from her heart. Rukia was going to die, and she never got to tell him.

---------------------------------------

Byakuya did not hesitate to volunteer to go with Unohana, Kenpachi and Kurosatchi to Hueco Mundo. A feeling he didn't like had settled in his gut. The need to have Rukia by his side again was nearly overpowering. Byakuya had forgotten how it had felt to be so worried over one person. He scowled at himself for thinking this way. He had to time to become such a heartsick fool. However, he was not foolish enough to deny that he had realized that his feelings for Rukia were a little more than what an adopted brother should feel.

----------------------------------------

When Byakuya arrived where he had last felt Rukia's reiatsu, he stopped short. When he saw Zommari reach for Rukia's lifeless body, intent on finishing the job, he didn't know which emotion hit him first. Rage or Despair. Blood, there was so much blood.

_She couldn't be……_

Byakuya stopped himself. He narrowed his eyes at the Arrancar. First to dispatch of this bastard who dared lay a hand on his Rukia and then see to her. Zommari smirked and reached for his zanpakto as he threw Rukia to the side. Byakuya stepped forward menacingly, withdrew Senbonzakura and the battle began.

----------------------------------

_Bright….too bright. _

These were Rukia's first conscious thoughts. The second was pain, pain all over. She could feel small hands over her stomach.

_Healing me….._ she figured.

Suddenly she became aware of a rather large hand, awkwardly holding hers captive. She cracked a heavy eyelid to perhaps the surprise of her life. There next to her, holding her hand was her nii-sama!

"Nii-sama….." she croaked out pathetically.

"Quiet, Rukia." Byakuya said. "Let Isane heal you."

Rukia shook her head feebly.

_No! She had to tell him, needed to tell him what she meant to say before she left. She knew bigger battles were coming, and if one of them died before her feelings were revealed…well, she wouldn't let that happen. _

-----------------------------------

Rukia grasped Byakuya's hand tighter as she attempted to pull him closer toward her.

_Now was not the time to fear rejection_. She told herself firmly. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he did not pull away.

" Nii-sama……iie….Byakuya-sama, there is something I need to tell you." She whispered weakly.

Byakuya, sensing this was something that she did not want Isane to hear, leaned forward to make it easier for Rukia. He felt a slight pang in his chest as he noticed the striking similarity to this situation and when Hisana had died.

_No! This is completely different! _He thought. _Rukia is healing, not dying!! _

He turned his attention back to the subject of his worry after realizing he had not given her any inclination to continue. He nodded. Rukia paused heavily unsure of how to begin.

" Byakuya-sama, I know I said some very confusing things to you before I left." She paused. Byakuya thought back. Rukia had said some strange things to day she left, and he was not normally one to be confused.

------------------------------------

FLASHBACK (oh the horrors of flashbacks!)

Byakuya shifted impatiently before the gate that would take Renji and Rukia to Hueco Mundo. He shouldn't let her go without him. Not half a year ago, Aizen had tried to kill Rukia multiple times, and now Byakuya was sending her straight to him! However, he didn't have time for further reflection as Rukia and Renji appeared in front of him. Byakuya had brought something for them, more for Rukia's sake than Renji's, but to protect them nonetheless. Two cloaks. Byakuya tossed Renji his nonchalantly and moved suddenly in front of Rukia. He saw her eyes reflect surprise as he put the cloak around her shoulders himself.

"Be safe." He muttered. "please…"

Rukia's head snapped up suddenly and Byakuya was confused to find a reserved type of hope shining up at him. She seemed to be debating something with herself. Byakuya knew it was time to leave. As he began to walk away, Rukia's hand shot out and grabbed the end of his sleeve.

"Wait, Nii-sama! I……I…"

She was struggling, he could tell.

"There is something very important I must tell you. And it concerns you!" she blurted out at the end.

Byakuya did not know how to respond to this, so he merely nodded and stepped back to see them off.

END AWFUL FLASHBACK

---------------------------------

_What was so important? _he wondered.

He squeezed Rukia's hand to gently encourage her to continue. However, he saw her nervous eyes look past him.

_Damn it. _He had not noticed Isane had stopped healing Rukia , and was scooting closer so that she could hear. He whipped his head around and shot her his famous Kuchiki death glare. Embarrassed, Isane apologized quietly, and started the healing process back up. Byakuya leaned closer to Rukia so he could hear.

" I am sorry if this is crossing a line, Byakuya-sama, but even if you reject me, you must know how I feel about you."

_Nani? _Byakuya was dumbfounded. What did she mean by that? Was it possible that she felt the same for him as he did for her?

---------------------------------------

Byakuya had always assumed that Rukia was in love with his idiot of a fukataicho…Abarai. That was the only reason Byakuya could see for her tolerating him so long. Yet here she was, sounding like she was about to confess to him! Why did that make him feel like an Academy student again?

----------------------------------------

Light. Yes, light would be a good way to describe what Rukia was to him. He had found her a year after her sister, his beloved wife had died. A year after he had plunged himself into darkness. Then she had been found and she invaded his cold, boring life with her defiant, spunky, fighting personality, so unlike her sister, Hisana; Rukia had brought light back into his world. He looked at her for a moment fondly, and when he saw a fearful, hesitant look creep into her eyes, Byakuya decided to squash that once and for all. So he kissed her.

-------------------------------------------

Light. That was how Rukia felt. Or was it dizzy? She didn't know, she didn't really care. Nor, did she care that Isane was still sitting over there, frozen in shock, jaw hitting the floor. Was Byakuya really kissing her? The increased pressure on her lips told her yes. After a moment, Rukia pulled away.

"Byakuya-sam…."

"Byakuya." He interrupted. "You may just call me Byakuya. You can no longer really call me brother without raising a few eyebrows." He joked.

Rukia felt as though there were putty in her mouth.

"Wha…What do you mean?" she stuttered.

Byakuya smirked at her. The closest thing to a smile Rukia had ever seen. First he kisses her, now he smiles? How much more out of character will he get?

"I mean I love you, Rukia. I have for a while now. I tried to ignore it because I was supposed to be like an older brother to you, but you gave me hope just now. Hope that you might feel more for me than you let on."

-----------------------------------------

Rukia couldn't believe it. She was so happy. She gripped his hand fiercely and made to sit up……when she remembered that she had just recently been impaled. She winced and let out a pained hiss. Isane fumbled to her side and placed her hands back on her stomach, focused solely on Rukia's wound, and trying not to listen to the conversation she was having with Byakuya. Byakuya stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her. This wasn't easy. It had been over half a century since he last had to comfort someone.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he asked

A moment passed.

"I love you, Byakuya." She murmured. She smiled up at him. Byakuya suddenly pulled her to him in a gentle, but possessive hug. Isane was, by now, completely ignored. (pats Isane on the head)

---------------------------------

Rukia inhaled Byakuya's comforting scent, letting it wash over her in waves. This would most likely be the most peace she would feel in a while, what with defeating Aizen high on everybody's "To Do" list, but as long as she was by Byakuya's side, Rukia knew they would somehow make it.

THE END

xxxxWell, that was it. I hope everyone liked it! Please review. oh and sorry for my spelling errors on words like zanpakto and mayuri's last name. I can never spell it right. kicks him :):)


End file.
